Project Blue Book
by AmeliusTheAlteran
Summary: A pragmatic look on how a military organization would use the stargate to benefit its nation through alien technologies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Stargate has always been one of my favorite shows, but looking back on many of the episodes I can't help but scratch my head and ask _why?_ I had originally written out a long list of plot holes and other annoying problems with the series in a long rant below. I've recently come to my senses and decided that most of you probably don't care and just want a story. (So I moved my rant to my profile in case anyone actually does want to read it). Anyways, my thoughts on the series led to this story unfolding in my head.

**-READ THIS-**

**Edit: **Moving the timeline back to how stargate was originally.

I decided a more realistic look on the SGC would entail a very Black-Ops style instead of the happy-go-lucky we get with the SGC. Now considering I've never been military I don't know much about anything, but I still will try to make the SGC more serious. More pragmatism toward everything and a real drive towards hitting the Goa'uld while staying incognito.

Stargate addresses with be explained differently than in the movie and show. Daniel Jackson will be brought on for translation and because his theories about the pyramids were so close that it got the Air Force interested.

Warning to all: I plan on making this US-Centric. No IOA or international-cooperation. Maybe some Us-Britain stuff but no chance with China or Russia. Also want to tie current events and US history into the story. Anyone up for SG teams using alien technology to go and take down some Taliban?

And Enjoy! (And Review? :D )

PS: Anyone seen the Star Wars trailer that just came out? I thought it looked awesome.

* * *

><p>The old manilla folder stamped 'Top Secret' was contrast to the slick aluminum briefcases that normally held classified information. In fact, the yellowed papers contained the distinct characters of a type writer.<p>

When first delivered to his desk by the Chief of Staff of the United States Air Force (CSAF) President Clinton knew he was going to have a long night. While the folder itself was not overly large that a second and third 'Top secret' had been stamped on, as if the first did not properly convey the message, had alerted the President that what he was about to read wouldn't allow for a good night's sleep.

Inside the folder were black and white pictures and reports of an archeological dig in Giza. At first Clinton was about to have his secretary contact the Air Force Chief to make sure he had given him the correct folder; after all, what could be so important about a bunch of Egyptian artifacts from thousands of years ago. Then, he flipped the page and found the 'Door to Heaven'.

The ring had an inner diameter of 6.7 meters and was a perfect circle. An inner track of symbols rotated independently from the rest of the ring, nine chevrons covered the inner track at perfectly even intervals around the ring. The ring was smuggled to the US to avoid it falling into nazi hands right before the onset of WW2.

The ring was of a completely unknown material that refused to have samples taken from. The scientists did not know if it was an alloy or even a new element back in the 40s, recent XRF analysis showed it to be both; alloy of containing many new elements. What they did know now was that the ring was a superconductor like no other. Carbon-14 dating of it's cover stones showed the ring to have been buried around 3000 BC.

Scientist all drew the same conclusion; there was no way the ring was made by the Egyptians.

Clinton' hands clenched the wooden armrests. Here, on his desk, he had potential evidence that man was not alone in the universe. That only now, several months since his inauguration, was Clinton hearing about the 'Door to Heaven' made him incensed. If not for constant petitions of one Catherine Langford, Clinton wouldn't have _ever_ heard of the thing. _  
><em>

The President pressed a button to call his secretary, he arrived not a moment later.

"Nicholas, I need you to do some more digging into these files. Look for anything linked to Giza, a Ring with cover stones, and the name Langford," the President instructed his aid while already writing a letter on another matter entirely. "Oh, and contact the Air Force Chief, let him known he has the go ahead with Project Blue Book."

The secretary walked to the door, but gave a three count before leaving. Sure enough. "And have some lunch sent in too."

By the end of the day the Door to Heaven was being transported to Cheyenne mountain and the Stargate Program was initiated with the signatures of the President, the CSAF, and the Chairman of the Chiefs of Staff the project.

* * *

><p>Doctor Daniel Jackson's life was going pretty far downhill. Granted, his life had never been very uphill in the first place. He bounced around foster parent to foster parent, his grandfather refusing to take him. Luckily he managed to secure his place in college on scholarship with a high GPA and SAT scores.<p>

Ever since he had lived off the occasional book publish or college lecture, Jackson even worked at the University of Chicago for a while. That all stopped when he wrote _The Truth About the Pyramids_. What was he even thinking when he wrote it? What was his publisher thinking letting him sell it?

The evidence behind his beliefs were all solid, mostly. Many ancient civilization had many similar aspects, too many for coincidence, and suggested cross-pollination. Furthermore new dating proved the pyramids were older than originally thought, meaning everything known about the Egyptians needed rethinking. Maybe, just maybe, he had gone to far by suggesting the pyramids were alien landing platforms. But how else is society supposed to explain the unexplained without trying new ideas, no matter how ridiculous?

When Jackson expressed his beliefs in his latest book he was ostracized in the archeology society, no longer was he invited to lectures, asked to teach. He was doing his last lecture, scheduled before his book had been published. His grants had all long run out and he had been evicted from his apartment.

A sign stood at the entrance to the small but cozy room reading: Symposium Ancient Egypt—THE OLD KINGS and THE IVth DYNASTY, Alameda Room, 2-4 pm. An ugly mix of green and purple carpet lined the room. The hardwood floor haphazardly mixed in did nothing but make the sight worse. The fading, cracked white ceiling looked light it would smell of mold if one got too close.

"You see, the data shows that the pyramid have to be at least twice the now predicted age. The amount of decay seen in the carbon-14 clearly supports this fact," Jackson turned to advance his slides.

"..then there are symbols painted everywhere: names, titles of owners, lists of offerings." The sound of boots leaving let him know some where already done with him.

"Every other architectural structure at the time was covered with detailed hieroglyphics. When is the academic community going to accept the fact the pharaohs of the Fourth Dynasty did not build the great pyramids? Look, look—inside the pyramid, the most incredible structure ever erected, there are _no_ writings whatsoever. And—"

"Doctor Jackson, you've left out that Colonel Vyse discovered inscriptions with Khufu's name—within the pyramid," said a man from the back.

Jackson began to raise a finger, but then turned to write on the board, "Well, his discovery was a fraud. Quite easily recognized too. The grammar and syntax is not consistent with any other Egyptian finding, instead its written just like modern english."

At this remark everyone started getting up and leaving the room. Some mutter comment like "What a joke" on their way out.

"Is everyone going to lunch or...?" Jackson awkwardly called out to the last man retreating through the solid double oak doors.

He walked out of the building, the night guard sticking to the no soliciting policy. The rain poured down hard on his coat, his hand failing to affect the downpour upon him. The humidity did nothing to help his allergies.

For a few moment he simply stood at the edge of the sidewalk contemplating what to do next. The noise of rain faded to a dull roar in the background, his eyes stared down at the grey concrete sidewalk beneath him. A car pulling up to him was not what he expected.

The car was almost long enough to be called a short limo. It hung close to the ground, the tires tucked snugly into their hubs. Every window was blacked out more than what he thought was legal. Jackson was thankful that the driver seemed to be considerate enough not to splash him by driving up to fast.

"Doctor Jackson?" An older woman called out to him. He hadn't realized the car door being opened.

"Yes?" Jackson unconsciously tucked his deteriorating suitcases closer to his body, yet not entering. They contained most of his worldly possessions.

"Sir?" The man in an Air Force uniform held the door open wider.

Daniel looked around, "Am I going somewhere?"

"You're going to be fine. We'll take care of these," the military man said.

The man took Daniel's shoulder bag as well as the two suitcases. Daniel sat in the car, decided the nothing too bad could happen with the military, he hoped. He warily looked at the older woman in the car. She passed over a photograph of a smiling couple playing with a baby. He recognized the couple from when he was a teen.

"Jackson, are those your parents?" She asked in a nice voice, her eyes give the same feeling.

"Foster parents," he affirmed cautiously.

The woman continued to look through a file. He saw his certificate from UCLA. Credit reports and other financial files.

"Am I in trouble?" Daniel finally asked.

"Just a job," she replied without looking up.

Daniel nervously chuckled," Yes, but what _kind_ of a job?"

"Translation. Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Interested?" That time she did look up, smiling.

"I-I'm gonna go now." No way did anyone want _him_ for something related to archeology.

"Go where? I mean, you've just been evicted from your apartment. Your grants have run out. Everything you own are in those two bags. Want to prove that your theories are right? This is your chance." She gave him an envelope. From the feel there wasn't anything heavy inside.

"What's this?"

"Travel plans."

"Sir?" The man had once again opened the door without his notice.

Daniel looked back at the woman, who give him a small smile. He raised his hood again and stepped out of the car. He didn't move for long after the car was gone.

* * *

><p>The same Air Force man met Jackson at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain, there he learned the man's name was Major Charles Kawalsky. Daniel tried to think what the Air Force could have in NORAD that would need translations of Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, but came up empty. And why did they want <em>him?<em> What did the woman, Catherine Langford he had been told, mean when she said he could prove his theories right?

The Major led Daniel to the elevator and pressed button 28. He didn't think that NORAD would have that many levels. Daniel luckily grabbed a Kleenex from his pocket before sneezing violently.

"Cold?" Asked the Major.

"Allergies, they get worse when I travel. What is this place?"

"Old nuclear silo. Been completely converted, don't worry."

Daniel was led through tunnels of concrete and metal supports to a room marked off with large letters forming 'RESEARCH LABORATORY' and 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Inside the room were large cover stones suspended in air inscribed with hieroglyphs and other symbols. An outer ring was made up of about a dozen individual trapezoids surrounding a perfect circle.

"Okay, Jackson." Daniel was so enthralled by the artifacts that he hadn't noticed Catherine Langford in the room.

"Oh.. Hello! This is uh... Where'd you find it?"

"Giza plateau, 1928."

Another man from the back of the room spoke up, "Now there's two lines of hieroglyphs. The inner track has the classic figures, but the outer track is like the cartouche in the center. It's got writing unlike what we've ever found before."

"Those aren't hieroglyphs, hieratic or maybe cuneiform," Jackson mumbled back, already working on the translation."Well, the translation of the inner track is wrong. Must've used Budge. I don't know why they keep reprinting his books."

"E-excuse me? We've used every known technique," said the same unknown person.

"That's a curious word, to use, eh, 'Quebeh'? Then an adverbial sedjem-en-ef with a cleft subject. Then 'Sealed and buried'," Jackson began crossing off words and translations, adding his own. "Who translated this?"

Everyone in the room looked over at the man that had talked to Jackson.

"Myers," someone else informed Jackson of the man's name.

Daniel finished up his translation, "A million years into the sky is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried for all time... It's not 'door to heaven'...  
>Its 'His Stargate'."<p>

"So why is the military interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian writings?" Daniel asked.

"New report says some are 10,000," informed a man in an Air Force uniform that had just walked in. His uniform said Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"That's-that. Egyptian Culture did not exist that long ago!? What about the tomb underneath?"

"No, no, no. We found something much better," this came from Myers.

"Excuse me. This has become classified, top secret. Nothing goes to civilians without my express permission," the Col. turned and left the room. Langford was hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>Jackson had finally figured out the other symbols on the cover stones.<p>

"You see, they don't translate to words like we were thinking. They are all constellations! Earlier in the cartouche there are references of an address, strange because postage didn't come around until the Pharaonic Age in 2000 BC. I don't known what purpose it serves, but somehow to the Egyptians these series of seven coordinates form a address to somewhere!" Jackson had started talking faster and faster as he lectured, and now was wheezing hard enough to warrant the use of his inhaler.

"Seven?" Asked O'Neill.

"Well there are six in the designated address spot. Just below is a seventh, interesting because there are small scratches next to it. It doesn't seem natural, roughly looks like hieroglyphs for... home location? No, no, no... Point of Origin!"

"He's done it," Langford whispered across the stunned room.

"Done what?"

"Show him," O'Neill instructed.

An Air Force officer in the corner of the room pressed a large red button on the wall. The metal blast door to the side of the room began retracting. A large glass window was show, behind it was large room with a ramp leading up to a large ring. It's dull grey colors were in contrast with the orange chevrons spaced around it. An inner track contained symbols, a few of which Daniel could recognize from the cover stones.

Jackson walked up to the glass, resting his hand against it, "What is it?"

"It's your stargate. Come, Jackson," explained Langford.

Daniel followed the mass of people leaving the conference room to the control room below, computer screens filled the room.

"We've been trying combination after combination. Sometimes of the six from the cover stones, other times just random one of five, six, seven, eight, even nine. The closest we've gotten is intense shaking before the thing shuts down," a technician explained from one control chair.

"How did you manage to interface our computers?" Daniel asked in wonder.

"It's actually amazing. The stargate seems to learn. We started out by manually turning the chevrons to line up with symbols and each time we would send a specific signal into what we believe is a control interface on the bottom. It now knows which signal means which symbol, and we can have it dial remotely from our computers. The problem is it has sent us back information in its own signals and data and we can't make heads or tails of it."

"Doctor Jackson," said Col. O'Neill. "We can't find your seventh symbol anywhere in the inner track."

Daniel looked up to one of the monitors. He watched as it followed the spinning inner ring of symbols. "Stop it right there!" The cover stone had a stylized point of origin with two men on both sides, the symbol on the stargate missed the two men. Grabbing a marker Daniel begun adding them to the monitor.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Call up General West. We have the address," O'Neill instructs anther officer.

* * *

><p>President Clinton was reading the report from General West. This Doctor Jackson seemed to be a miracle worker for the project. They'd made a connection to the other stargate but were waiting before they did anything more.<p>

The fact that West wanted a nuclear bomb as a backup plan troubled him, though. The real number of nuclear weapons in the US arsenal was only known to a small group of people, but that still meant that more people would have to be let in on the project if he authorized the deployment of one. Even worse, the General did not seem that concerned with the amount of firepower he was requesting, not to mention his tone made it seem as if the stargate would be a one way suicide mission.

It was getting very late, Clinton hadn't noticed the time pass by so quickly. The Oval office barley being illuminated by a few of the green-energy light bulbs, they made him look better to the tree huggers. His secretary bursting through the door was not what he was expecting. For one the man called in for one of his days off, secondly he normally knocked first.

"Mr. President, I have something your gonna want to see," Nicholas Weeks sputtered out like he had run all the way to his office. Knowing him he probably had been.

"Nicholas what have you been doing on your day off? You know your supposed to actually _not_ do work on your day off," Clinton couldn't help but laugh at the guilt expression Nicholas gave.

"Sorry Mr. President," Nicholas replied.

"When will you call me Bill," the President muttered under his breath. Nicholas refused to address his personally, Clinton thought he was doing it on purpose for the laughs.

Nicholas led the president to his office down the hall from the Oval Office. The normally clean and organized space was littered with old manilla folders, papers, black-and-white photos, VHS tapes, and even the old fashioned giant film rolls. Set up next to the desk was a film projector for the film rolls, a sheet hung from the wall on the other side of the room.

"I had to head down to the pentagon to get this. It was oddly filed away under nuclear weapons research during WW2. It was hard to find, I'll tell you. No records of file transfers, no references in any of the databases," Nicholas explained while putting film into the projector.

"How'd you find it then?" Now the President was very interested with what he had found.

"I couldn't at first. Everything to do with this ring was swept under the rug pretty hard; luckily they didn't destroy the records just made everything so hard to find they might as well have burned it all," said the secretary. "This stuff was filed under 'restricted data', that's why I had you call the pentagon to allow my access."

Nicholas finished putting the film in the old machine, "I'm getting ahead of myself. It really started when I looked into Catherine Langford. She had a fiance named Ernest Littlefield, he just disappeared without any sort of investigation, kinda odd for a military officer. He was said to have died in an accident by Catherine's father, but there is no evidence or real details other than he died."

"What happened?"

"That's what I wanted to know. I knew about when the accident happened so I went down to the Pentagon to look through some of the files kept there. It took me hours to find his files, it was like someone had tried to make him disappear. In his filed I came across vague references to something called Project Giza. Several more hours later and I came upon all this stuff you see around my desk."

Clinton leafed through one file on top of a large pile. Inside were designs for a kind of scuba gear, air tight and designed to hold up in severe conditions, "And?"

"They made _it_ work!" Nicholas whispered. He looked left and right, noticing the secret service man outside the door, "They got the _thing_ to activate, it had this blue puddle form after a large explosive vortex shot out first."

"What!?" That was almost the exact description Clinton had received from General west earlier that day.

"Yes! And they sent Littlefield through too, seventy years ago! He didn't die in an accident, whatever the device is supposed to do did it to him! Disintegrate, transport, I don't know! Look!" Nicholas grabbed a hat from his desk and put it over the camera in the corner, he then moved to close his office door after hitting the play button on the projector.

They both watched entrapped as a man in what looked strikingly like scuba diving gear walked through the ring from Giza. President Clinton felt like he might have a heart attack when he saw the air tube being cut off when the stargate shut down.

Nicholas slowly reached over and shut off the humming projector, "They manually dialed the inner ring like an old telephone. Here, I wrote down the combination for you."

Clinton reached over to accept the pice of paper. His eyes jumped out of his sockets when he realized the address was different than the one Doctor Jackson had discovered.

* * *

><p>General West had called the main stargate personnel into the briefing room.<p>

"New orders directly from the President. Investigations through Jackson's address have been postponed," the General explained. Disbelief and outrage filled the room. "Some pencil pusher up in Washington finally got off his desk and did some work, he found this."

The General passed out pictures of the stargate activated, with a man walking through, "These were taken in 1945 when the stargate was being investigated for weapons research under Roosevelt's orders. The stargate was successfully dialed to an address different than the one provided by Doctor Jackson, and one Ernest Littlefield was sent through. After all contact was lost the project was shut down and hushed up."

Catherine Langford's gasp drew the room's attention.

"He was my fiance," she explained through tears, "They told me he died in an explosion."

"A small probe will be sent through. If the gate is truly a transportation device we will use radio and video to make contact with Mr. Littlefield, if he is still alive. The machine will also investigate the other side of the gate in hopes of finding a return address for our gate," explained the general.

"Chevron 1 is locked... Chevron 2 engaged... the gate is accepting power at 32% our maximum capacity," read out one technician.

The inner track of the stargate spun until it erupted with an unstable vortex after the last chevron engaged over a symbol.

"Send in the probe," instructed General West.

The machine rolled up the ramp and through the puddle like event horizon of the stargate. In a fraction of a second the machine reached its destination. Video showed a large stone room with a ramp leading up to the stargate. The remains of a diving helmet were off to one side, expertly carve pillars and other features dominated the room. Sensors began spewing put data, atmosphere, gravity, air pressure, etc.

Approximately ten feet in front of the probe was a large metal pedestal. Only a red dome shaped object could be seen on top of it. As the probe rolled forward and extended its camera higher symbols on the pedestal could be seen, as could damage to the central red dome underneath which was many crystals of various sizes.

A flashing warning on the monitor allowed the operator back in the earth control room know that someone else had entered the room and was caught by the motion sensors.

The camera rotated to show an old man completely naked except for the dog tags around his neck. He was only recognizable to Catherine Langford, he looked completely different from the picture they had just seen of him.

Ernest approached the machine like a caveman first seeming fire. He reached out for the camera but jerked away when the operator rolled the probe back a meter.

"Mr. Littlefield, can you hear us?" asked the General into the microphone.

"Hello? Where are you? Are you in this thing?" Ernest replied warily.

"Mr. Littlefield I am speaking with you over radio. Radio was around back in 1945, yes?"

Ernest looked a little embarrassed over his earlier question, "Yes, radio was invented. Are you real? I'm not imagining this... Who are you, are you from Earth?"

"I'm General West of the United States Air Force, yes I am real, and yes I'm on Earth. Where else would I be?"

Ernest pointed up, "I don't know much about astronomy, but there is stars the likes I've never seen. I know this is not the sky I looked up on when I was a kid."

"Mr. Littlefield are you in need of any immediate medical help? Please understand that without a guaranteed way back we cannot send anyone through to you, but we can send supplies," the general told Ernest.

Ernest look resigned but in a way that showed he expected this, "I'm not hurt. Been real careful with myself, knowing I'm all on my own. I could do with some food. I've gotten to old to really hunt for anything, and the last storm took out the plants I had growing."

"We will have something sent through right away Mr. Littlefield. Is there any indication in the ruins of a return address for the stargate? We have a linguist with us that could help translate so we could find a way back home."

"There are writings like hieroglyphs on the walls. They're newer and look like they've written over something else. In the farthest back part of this castle is a device that projects light up in the air. It took me a while, but I realized they were atoms. More atoms than I knew existed, but still. The device seems to use the atoms as a bridge between four other languages in that part of the castle. I've collected lots of notes in my book here, from what I can understand this was a meeting place between four people which created a great alliance."

Doctor Jackson came over to the monitor, "Mr. Littlefield, we found a cartouche in Egypt that led us to one address already. It's very possible that the Egyptian like writings could have something similar. Could you please bring the video camera from the probe over to the writings so I could translate?"

"Camera? I don't see any camera on this thing"

"Oh.. yes, um. There is a small hand sized device attached to a rail on the machine's arm. It has a piece of glass on its front, remove it from the rail and point the glass at what you want to show me"

"Magnificent..." mutter Ernest as he examined the device.

The gate shut down after thirty-eight minutes, causing panic throughout the engineers. After reestablishing contact and checking the computers it was decided that the . Dr. Jackson had managed to go through a significant amount of translation from the inscriptions on the walls, but nothing concerning gate addresses. Jackson read the tale of the sun god, Ra, who ruled a large domain and dominated his brethren after many battles and wars. Most of the writing was lavish praise for Ra and his amzingness.

After two more gate dials Dr. Jackson had done much more translating about Ra, yet none of the sections seemed to be what they were looking for.

"Ernest. If this follows the normal progression of Egyptian record keeping there should be another cartouche writing this area. In fact this looks just like one of the temple digs I went on in Egypt, there should be a whole section of cartography if it follows the same pattern!" exclaimed Jackson.

"This hallway goes to another room, but its collapsed and I'm too old and weak to climb up and over the rubble any longer."

General West immediately sent in a request for additional hardware to be sent through the gate, while food was sent through for Ernest.

Within one day a new probe was lunched through the gate. The small cylinder shaped like machine was just two wheels and an axle. It was was not easily stuck and had small camera attached for the operator to remotely control it.

"General we've sent the UGV through and Ernest is throwing it over the debris now. It's dark, switching to infrared."

"Doctor Jackson, your on," said the general.

Daniel put on his glasses before beginning his translations, "Okay so here we have.. okay I think this is for Ra's home world. It talks of how he for some reason could not long take hosts from the people there. That's weird, that verb doesn't mean host as in a mortal hosting a god but as in being host to an infection of a disease. I'll go back to that later."

"We could be looking at some king of parasite here," General West said in thought.

"Wrath of Khan..." Muttered O'Neill resulting in the room to staring at him, "Anyone? No?"

"Okay here we go. It says 'Ra traveled the stars until he came upon the Tau'ri, the people of the first world, he came down from the sky and everyone fled before him and his power except one young boy'. Because of the bravery of this child he allowed the child the privilege of being his first host. From this world his spread his dominion over many others, but the first world would be the seat of his power because it contained his main work force," translated Jackson.

"Obviously something happened because we're here, he's not, and we're not enslaved as a 'work force'," said General West.

"We'll yes, but this is must have been before the stargate here on earth was buried. I-I, surely there would be some evidence to what happened. Perhaps, wherever the other address leads to," Jackson explained as he read from the walls. "Stop! there!" Daniel yelled while pointing to the screen.

"Those are addresses and right... there! Tau'r: those of the first world. It's Earth's address, we can go through the stargate and come home! Ernest can come home!" Jackson quickly began writing down the addresses from the screen until the operator told him the footage was being recorded.

General West began giving out orders to various Air Force officers around the control room. Generators were to be sent to power gate on the other side. A forklift would be sent to retrieve the odd looking pedestal. Much was to be done.

* * *

><p>Thank to everyone for reading! Please leave a review or favorite if you want :)!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.

**A/N: **Hey everyone I'm back on this story. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks to the reviews last chapter, especially GenoBeast for his suggestions.

* * *

><p>"Colonel, what is the situation," came the General's voice through the radio in O'Neill's helmet.<p>

"We've searched the area. It's a castle but not like the ones from history class. We're on the edge of a cliff and the engineers say it's a miracle this thing is not at the bottom of the ocean. They've requested materials be sent through the gate to prevent collapse during the seasonal storms Ernest has told us about," reported the Colonel.

"Prepare to receive supplies and set up a defensive perimeter," instructed the General.

"Copy that, over. You heard the man, get to work."

* * *

><p>The project leaders composed of General West, Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Catherine Langford, and other assorted members of the base were back in the briefing room on Earth. Doctor Jackson had several pictures up on a projector composed of writing and hieroglyphics from the alien world.<p>

"Doctor Jackson, what can you tell us?" asked General West.

"Well, General, this is going to revolutionize how we view -Achu!- excuse me travel causes my allergies to... well the stargate seemed to have just made them worse. Our view of ancient civilizations needs be completely rethought, there is writing here that is like norse, latin, Egyptian, and another completely alien language!"

"While this is truly _fascinating _Doctor can you tell us anything substantial?"

"You don't understand, this is substantial! This is proof of alien influence in ancient earth cultures and the different writings mean more than one! Mythology could be routed in fact, gods and goddesses might be how early humans explained these advanced civilizations!" expressed the Doctor.

"What does the writing _say, _Doctor Jackson?" the General was getting impatient.

"Ah yes, this is especially remarkable. The earlier writings are not easily translated, I hypothesize they came to earth longer ago than whoever was in Egypt. The result is that their languages changed over time and are harder to understand due to change in word meaning and other changes in dialect; because while the one language is structured like latin it is also extremely different at the same time. But, from what little I have managed to translate that world was a meeting place between four races in a great alliance. The writing from each race is not truly significant, the holographic projected _is_ however remarkable; it seems the races first communicated by using atoms as a language," explained Jackson as he flipped through his slide show.

"Remarkable, they must have used each atoms as a letter creating an alphabet from the building blocks of the universe," said an awed Catherine Langford.

"Yes, that place must be where the races first came together in order to learn each other's languages. That being said the races probably had no use for this location once they were able to translate into each others language, but this could give us insight into the history of each race; if such information was shared at the alien world, " explained Doctor Jackson.

"What about Ra?" General West asked, always thinking about potential threats.

"I'll recap what we've learned for those of us who were not here for the translation in the gate room. Ra, who is some kind of parasitic alien, could no longer take hosts on his home world. He traveled through the stars when he came upon Earth. He found humans are the perfect hosts as well as source of labor. He dominated and ruled over the rest of his race; this is important because it implies that there are more aliens like Ra around the galaxy. From Earth Ra spread out his domain conquering or destroying any opposition he came across," said Doctor Jackson.

"What happened Doctor. Why did Ra abandon the alien world, how did he come in its possession in the first place. Is he still out there, and what about us?" asked an archeologist in the back of the room.

"Ah well. I don't know why yet but the world was abandoned by the four races of the alliance. Ra came upon the world and claimed it because the alliance was very powerful and having the world in his possession showed how great he was. The Egyptian writings end there, however there is newer writings in the norse like language. It accounts that the Asgard, one of the great races, were sickened by the actions of Ra and his race and restored the alliance between two of the other great races of the alliance. These races were the 'Nox' and 'Furlings'. The 'Ancients' were no longer in 'Midgard', which i think is the Milky Way, except for a few that were 'physically absent but spiritually present' which confuses me to what the writer is trying to say," the Doctor paused to rub his glasses on his shirt.

"The Asgard, Nox, and Furlings came to their meeting place in great ships that stuck Ra from the sky. In a single battle they destroyed more than half the ships he had ever built and erased any of his presence from the world except for the castle which the stargate is in. There is no more mention of earth, direct or indirect, in the writings so I could not tell you why Ra left Earth or how the gate got buried," Doctor Jackson told the room, "This does not say Ra was defeated though, the alliance fell apart. The Nox stopped believing in any form of violence, the Asgard had more pressing matters, and the Furlings made a disappearing act like the 'Ancients'."

"Doctor Jackson what can you tell me about these aliens?" asked General West.

"I haven't got far into the great alliance's writings, but I have some. The 'Ancients', 'Alterans' as their writings refer to them, came to this galaxy millions of years ago and seeded it with life. They placed a network of stargates throughout the galaxy to help trade and interaction not only between themselves but newly advanced civilizations. They watched as the other three great races grew into advanced civilizations and made contact with each of them with the request of a meeting at the planet we have found.

The Asgard were very scientific and had a great thirst for ever increasing knowledge, they were actually from a nearby galaxy. The Nox were always pacifist, and as I said they took it to an extreme later on after fighting Ra. The Furlings, well, I'm not actually sure what most of this translates too. In all of it makes no sense to me, I'd need a refrence to start a translation. For the ancients, well; it's very possible that most of these words are for scientific things which humans did understand yet and therefore the words were not used in ancient times. For a full understanding of these languages I will need more examples, context, full research into the atomic language, this is a life's work here."

"I want reports ready to send to the president ASAP, dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Mr. President there simply is no way for the allocation of so many funds without bring more people into the project," Nicholas Weeks explained to the President.<p>

"Nicholas I don't are how you do it but I want you to make it happen," ordered the President.

"Yes, Mr. President. I've done the research you've asked for and found several suitable locations for the base. I particularly like the one in Alaska, it is isolated enough that no one would be looking at anything we wouldn't want them too; construction can begin as soon as you okay. General Hammond has been convinced to stay out of retirement and is currently on the way to Cheyenne Mountain. I've pulled the files on our top operatives in DEVGRU, CAG, MARSOC, Force Recon, ISA, Rangers, and SAD for you to see for the project," Weeks told the President as he laid a stack of files on his desk.

"Very well. I want you to contact General Hammond when he arrives on base and tell him to put together a thorough defensive strategy for the stargate. I don't like the idea that this Ra was using humans as his slave force," said President Clinton.

"Sir I think we need to consider the ramifications of what we have learned about Ra," started Weeks, "There is the possibility he has taken and cultivated human populations as slaves on _other worlds_. Not to mention that Ra has either forgotten or ignored earth since the ancient Egyptians, but if we start blundering through the stargate there is the potential for getting back on his radar. From Doctor Jackson's translation it is obvious that he has the ability to easily escape gravity into space and then quickly travel between the stars. This shows an advanced grasp of technology; including at the least some form of faster than light travel. We can't fight an enemy that bombs us from orbit, it is like air superiority to the extreme!"

"Are you saying we should forget about this? What the stargate could teach us alone could accelerate our understanding of physics hundreds of years. What we find beyond? Thousands. Hiding from a threat does not solve it," said the President in exasperation.

"No, no, no," said Weeks as he paced the room, gathering his thoughts, "What we need to do is be more careful. The earth must be kept safe. _If_ Ra is still out there and turns hostile, a most likely occurrence, then we can't let him or his kind know who they are fighting. We should stage our operations off world, no risks can be taken with bringing threats to our home. No mention of earth can be on our soldiers, if we fight Ra then it will have to be in the shadows with no mentions of earth or our capabilities. No man can be taken alive, no stargate addresses can be given to our bases. Returning scouts will have to first dial a buffer to hide our locations."

The President nodded along with his secretary, "Not to mention the stargate will eventually become public, if not for a hundred years it will one day when the world begins taking steps to reach other planets. Priority must be put on obtaining Ra's technology for R&D as well as intelligence."

* * *

><p>"General."<p>

"At ease, Colonel," said General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill relaxed and walked with the general toward the gate room.

"I have prepared several reports from teams on the alpha site, the world we have connected to, along with a request from Doctor Jackson for more archaeologist be assigned to him for translations," the colonel told the general, "I've also put together a request for material I believe will be necessary for the defense of the alpha site."

"Very well, Colonel. Unfortunately the candidates Doctor Jackson has may be limited, security is being tightened around the whole program. The President is taking special interest in the stargate."

"Sir?"

"He has created the Department of Homeworld Command as a new secret department answering directly to the president. Under their jurisdiction is us at Stargate Command (SGC) and the new Secret Intelligence Department (SID) who are tasked with keeping the stargate and anything related under wraps. We can expect more sub departments to be added with time," General Hammond said.

"This just seemed to get a bit bigger," remarked the colonel, "Personally I would have called it the MIB instead of SIB..."

"That's not all. We've got new transfers coming in from various SpecOps branches. A few Delta operative and others will be on base shortly for the next mission," said the General.

"Well I guess we'll just have to show them how it's done... sir," replied the colonel with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The stargate engaged with its signature whirlpool explosion. The team assembled in front of the gate consisted of various members of elite US military groups. The new M4A1 modification of the M16 was prevalent among the group, one soldier had an M40A1 sniper. The group stepped through the wall of water in the stargate when the go ahead was given from the general.<p>

The soldiers turned flashlight on upon arrival in the dark room. Groups of four slip off to secure the structure that they had arrived in.

"Colonel, we have an animal outside the building. It seems domesticated, possible signs of civilization. Over."

O'Neill pressed the talk button on his radio, "Roger that, you have go ahead for recon. Stay out of sight. Over."

"General we have secured the arrival building, no signs of life, same as the probe reported. It's a desert, we will probably need additional water sooner than expected," O'Neill reported back through the gate.

"Affirmative, Colonel. Remember your scheduled check in. General Hammond, Out."

The gate shut off as the SGC stopped providing power to the stargate.

* * *

><p>O'Neill had his force setup an encampment outside the pyramid over looking the small primitive settlement that had been discovered south of the pyramid that housed the stargate. The presence of the pyramid caused one of the former ISA operatives to remark on Doctor Jackson's theory that they were used to land large spaceships. That was one of the main reasons that O'Neill had the team move outside the pyramid.<p>

Regardless, the low temperatures at night in the desert caused the team to seal up in tents within their sleeping bags to keep war. A fire would alert the nearby village to their presence. A former SEAL was now outside patrolling the area with another Delta operative in case they were discovered by the nearby village.

"Colonel O'Neill I think you might want to see this," that was Lt. Adams the SEAL on the radio.

O'Neill left his tent to see what was going on. The two men on patrol were looking through a infrared spotters scope down at the village they had discovered.

"What is it," the colonel asked.

"They're gathering up some kind of ore, its being dragged by animal from farther east. They must have a mine or larger settlement that way. Its all being gathering it up but the thing is that I have not seen any kind of forge down there, its like some king of offering."

The colonel looked through the scope and saw the sight that had been described.

"We'll report it tomorrow at the check-in. Otherwise, lets get the camouflage up. This wind should cover our tracks."

* * *

><p>The colonel was speaking to the general over radio when the storm started kicking up.<p>

"Yes sir, just like an offering _to their god._ I've got a bad feeling, and I've learnt to trust that kind of thing of the years," said the colonel.

You could heard the sand against the side of the tent as he talked. The colonel walked towards the exit of the tent to see what weather had arrived.

"Colonel, we have a situation," the yell came from outside.

The colonel shielded his eyes from the sun as he arrived outside the tent, squinting he saw a shape in the sky. As it descended O'Neill could make out the shape of a ship descending into the atmosphere.

"General I have eyes on a ship descending from the atmosphere, its kicking up a lot-a wind."

"Say again."

"A big honking space ship is coming in to land on the pyramid. God damn it I owe Kowalski twenty bucks, Jackson was right!" exclaimed the colonel.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey readers. Here's chapter three, review if you would like to. It would mean a lot to me.

EDIT - Homeward Command is no longer an executive department, just a secret one only answering to the President.

* * *

><p>The away team that had visited Doctor Jackson's address had just arrived and was quickly sent to a debriefing.<p>

"I honestly do not know what to tell you General. The ship was a pyramid and landed on the one housing the stargate. It released two fighters which strafed the native settlement before heading off in the direction that the ores came from, presumably to strafe whatever settlement is there. Here is the thing. These were energy weapons being used to strafe, and there was nothing on the outside that provided thrust," the colonel reported.

"Threat assessment, Colonel?" Asked the now visibly worried general.

"To be honest? Minimal. It had an open canopy meaning limited speed and altitude, while the wings carried no other ordinance or rails to hold anything. In fact the main body seemed to be only a small bit larger than a cockpit would need, which is probably taken up entirely by an engine. The two energy weapons were out to the side of the cockpit, making hitting a target in front of you very hard. The craft had no flaps so its engine must control every aspect of flight. _I_ could design a better aircraft. The turns seemed extremely wide, but that could just be because the craft had no threats. The thing seems to be designed to intimidate, and considering the primitive natives of the world it does its job very well. But heck, even if the thing is indestructible a few bursts to take out the unprotected pilot wouldn't take too much skill."

"And these energy weapons?"

"Slow moving shots of yellow energy. From the observed hits on the village they caused extreme heat but the explosion from them was not too extreme. Regardless, it would be very effective as a weapon," said O'Neill.

"And afterwards?" asked the general.

"The planes made a vertical landing with their wingtips folded when troops from the pyramid ship arrived. They looked human, and had the symbol of Ra painted on their foreheads. They carried staves shaved similarly to the energy weapons on the fighter, they had no sights for aiming, seemed rather cumbersome, and overall just poorly designed, the medieval metal armor that they wore is odd considering the ," O'Neill accounted.

"It appears your translations were correct, Doctor Jackson, except humans are also used by Ra as soldiers," the General thought out loud, "And the pyramid ship?"

"It was a good bit larger than the pyramid but you need to consider the middle was hollow to allow for landing on the pyramid. It's slow descent caused major wind and minor sand storms in what was obviously a very controlled landing. After a while we observed Ra's ship opening up on the top for unknown reasons."

"Colone, what was your overall impression?"

"What we saw made no sense. The soldiers and planes had powerful weapons and advanced engines but were otherwise medieval. The soldiers literally walked in lines like back in napoleon's time and seemed completely unprofessional. Their armor was chainmail and slate, sometimes with weird bird helmets. Everything about the designs of their hardware seemed unpractical for people with access to advanced technology," said the confused colonel.

"Excuse me, General." interrupted Doctor Jackson from where he was standing in the room.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"It actually makes a lot of sense to me. From what we know of Ra from the Egyptians we know that Ra was worshipped as a god. If our hypothesizes is correct he is just an alien with advanced technology. However, when Ra took humans to be his soldiers it makes sense that he would limit technology so as to not risk the soldiers losing belief in his godhood. Complex weapons, armor, planes, etc. would require teaching the soldiers, something Ra would want to prevent at all costs," explained Doctor Jackson.

"Regardless of Ra's reasons; Colonel, do you believe Ta's soldiers could be defeated?" asked Hammond.

"Easily. They did not seem to notice our presence, or if they did thought we were natives. After their departure we followed footprints to a ring shaped device in the floor of the pyramid; if anything like the stargate it was probably how they got from the ship to the ground. A trap could be setup to infiltrate the ship at the ring and if the soldiers are as terrible as I believe we can easily take the ship. If Ra proves a problem? That's what C4 is for," replied O'Neill.

"I'd have to contact the president, but when do you think Ra will return?"

"Based on the amount of ore the natives offered to him and the speed at which they bring more to the village I'd say that we have a few months if not more," O'Neill told Hammond.

"Very well, I expect mission reports from each of the team members. Dismissed."

The general retreated to his office after receiving salutes from his subordinates.

* * *

><p>"Mr. President I have put together the report on the stargate that you asked for," Weeks said to President Clinton.<p>

Normally the President's secretary would not bother him during the small amount of free time he had, but Weeks knew the President would want to hear the report as soon as possible.

The President waved his secretary in while finishing up reading the file in his hands. Weeks placed down several large files on his desk, the young man always went overboard but at least he highlighted and made notes.

"General Scott has settled in as the head of Homeworld Command and is finalizing the plans for the construction of the Alaska base. I also have the personnel list for when construction ends and the base comes operational, it is in the files."

"Good. And the mission to Jackson's address?"

"The general just sent his report, also on your desk; the team observed a ship of Ra's land on a pyramid which housed the stargate. It is unknown if Ra is aboard. The military forces were a very strange mix of advanced and primitive technology, Doctor Jackson attributes this to Ra keeping his subjects thinking he is a god. Regardless, Colonel O'Neill believes a quick strike could be very successful in taking over the ship. In fact all the members of the away team seemed to agree that Ra's soldiers would be easily overpowered in a ground fight, but if Ra has a ship in orbit with the energy weapons that were displayed then a ground fight wouldn't matter."

"Why would a first strike be necessary?"

"The reports clearly show Ra's soldiers are as malicious as Doctor Jackson's translation led us to believe. Fighters strafed the villages for no reason other than terror, and the soldier beat many of the villagers quite severely before taking a tribute of ore that the villagers are forced to mine. A first strike not only would stop these terrible actions but also provide us access to extremely advanced technology."

"Hmm. Next?"

"After Ra left the planet Hammond sent another team to gather a sample of the ore the natives are mining. The sample was sent to groom lake under heavy guard and the scientist told it was found from a meteor. It has been code named EX-1. Early mass spectrometry show the element is stable with an atomic number somewhere above 130, it is a superconductor, and extremely explosive. That's just from initial testing, but if Ra is interested there must be even more uses," said the excited secretary.

"Well then, getting more must be a priority. Is that all?" asked the President.

"Not quite Mr. President. A Major Samantha Carter has made several breakthroughs regarding the stargate. She is among the group that is studying the device found with the stargate on the alpha site, of which Doctor Jackson has reported was named Heliopolis. The device uses a form of crystal computing that we have no idea about. The device dials an address for the stargate and both communicates and powers the gate wirelessly, but Major Carter has found a way to interface with the device. She reported that it seemed to be designed to allow for less advanced technology to connect to it, even though it does not allow for much data to be taken."

"What is so special about it, can we not dial the gate with our own computers perfectly fine?"

"Actually, no. The few other addresses found at Heliopolis would not connect, it is unlikely all of them are no longer working. Major Carter has determined through the very, _very_ small amount of data gleamed from the device is responsible for a host of complex actions regarding the stargate. While Heliopolis and the other planets are close enough to connect with Earth by manually dialing, Major Carter says that one of the device's jobs is to help connect to gates far away by making calculations for things like stellar drift and obstructions in space. We are not sure how yet but the stargate sends a ping through a network when it wants to connect somewhere, information is sent back to make the connection; while Heliopolis is easy enough to connect to other places need the device's help," explained Weeks.

"With the device will we be able to connect anywhere?" asked President Clinton.

"Not with this device, sir. The device was damaged in the crystals and however it produced power no longer works. Major Carter, however, has assured us that her team can produce a program that will be able to simulate the device, which they are calling a Dial Home Device (DHD). While obviously we won't be able to completely do the job of this advanced piece of technology, we should be able to use the stargate."

"If Major Carter does not succeed we may need to take the device from Doctor Jackson's planet. How is the SID progressing?"

"Slowly, it is crucial that all of the founding members are completely loyal to the cause. Great pains have been taken to ensure no leaks will occur from those that have been recruited, even the smallest doubt will reject a candidate. General Scott managed to steal some of the best from other departments to get the ball rolling. Already operating procedures, contingencies, and the likes are being put together to keep anything about the stargate from getting into enemy hands," said the secretary.

The President thought on the information that had been given to him. If Ra's ship could be taken then the US could be pushed forward hundreds of years in technology, but without it the whole of Earth would be vulnerable to attack from Ra or one of his kind. Hopefully Ra would not return to the planet too soon. He had approved for a new military base to be built in Alaska to house the stargate. The Cheyenne Mountain Complex would not be able to support the operations of the stargate program if it grew in the way he envisioned.

Not to mention that there needed to be a place for R&D, training, and manufacturing to be done for the stargate program that would not risk leaking information. Area 51 at groom lake might be able to satisfy the stargate program's needs, but Clinton wanted a place nearby the stargate that could focus entirely on technology gained through extraterrestrial exploration. Also, NORAD was above the SGC and it was just a security disaster waiting to happen.

The president knew what the base would be like in general, although General Scott was still having the details ironed out. Just like Cheyenne Mountain the base would be built into a mountain but in a remote area of Alaska. The mountain chosen curved around to form a horseshoe that enclosed a rather large area that would house an airfield, the mountain was also not in path of commercial flights.

The base would be designed unlike any before it because the stargate provided another entrance for enemies. Defenses would be designed to fight intruders coming from inside the base through the stargate instead of just outside the base. The stargate teams being put together from various special operations units would find their home in then new, yet to be named, base.

Ultimately, though, the plan was to not stage operations from Earth but to have another base off world. It was hoped that if enemies wished to attack they would attack the off world staging point and not Earth, also any aliens would be taken to the off world staging base too.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reader, new chapter coming soon.<p>

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and for the suggestions :)!


End file.
